


Galway Boy

by JohnlockWatsonHolmes221BForeverInLondon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Newts creatures, Sort of? - Freeform, mentions of Theseus Scamander, not canon, not yet, obviously, pining?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockWatsonHolmes221BForeverInLondon/pseuds/JohnlockWatsonHolmes221BForeverInLondon
Summary: What if Graves wasn't the rough American he appears to be? What if Grave has a secret hobby? And what happens when Newt comes back to New York a few months after the real Percival Graves is found?Inspired by the song "Galway Girl" by Ed Sheeran.





	1. Tomorrow, Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> These characters do not belong to me nor does the song that inspired this particular thought. All credit and rights belong to J. K. Rowling and Ed Sheeran respectively.   
> I was looking through Pottermore and there are facts that I messed around with, I tried to stay as accurate as I could but I did change a few things such as the dates. I haven't written in awhile but this seemed like something fun to write. Enjoy and I'll come out with chapters whenever I can remember to.

   The year was 1926, well it wouldn't be for much longer considering it was nearing the end of December. The weather wasn't absolutely horrible, but it was chilly enough for a thicker jacket than normal. All the paperwork had finally been finished from the Obscurial occurrence earlier that year, the paperwork was finished faster once Graves had fought to go back to work. Madam President had taken pity on the Aurors and so let them all go a bit early, making sure that everyone understood that even though they got a break from their desks they were still on duty until their shift ended. This forced one gruff Percival Graves out of his office and into a stuffy bar a block or so away from his apartment.

   Graves sat in the darkest spot in McSorley's Old Ale House, taking small sips from his whiskey, slightly listening to the band play while his mind drifted. Most of the paperwork that had just been finished had the name Newt Scamander mentioned quite often, and his Aurors seemed to either thinks he's a joke or don't think much of him, probably because this Scamander man had discovered that Grindelwald was fooling everyone as well as saved New York instead of the Aurors. Percival made sure that once he had recuperated (physically at least, he was sure that his mental state would never be what it was) a job offering had been sent to this mysterious Englishman. Although the more he thought about his mysterious savior, the more he thought he should know something about this man that the reports didn't include. 

********

   Newt Scamander had made hiself scarce once he had said his goodbyes. The book he had been working on was almost finished, and was at the moment placed carefully on top of a pile of not so carefully placed items. An almost empty inkwell tipped over, one drop of the black ink leaked onto the corner of a fresh page. Meanwhile a distracted Newt was feeding the Occamys, his mind far away form both the feeding process and his book, in fact it was back in New York where a job was waiting for him. Newt wasn't so sure about going back there just yet, he had secrets that one particular person couldn't find out, and that person would be unavoidable if he went back. 

   The truth was that Newt had almost fallen in love with the fake Percival Graves, of course Newt didn't fall for his charisma or kind words, no, Newt fell for the face, the body and the secrets barely hidden behind a mask. He had seen many things and met mnay people, and he knew how to read the lines on a face so when the imposter Graves had first spoken Newt was taken aback. The face that Newt had studied was a kind face, but the person wearing it was not a kind man, forcing wrinkles in places that were smooth before. It wasn't right, and that was when Newt started clueing into what was happening behind the scenes. Even so, Newt still fell for the story the face told, not what the wearer of the face said. It might have been a bit shallow, bu the Magizoologist couldn't help himself. When Newt figured out that it was Grindelwald using anothers face, Newt was excstatic, now he could find the real person and fall for him properly, bt when the time came that the real Graves was found, Newt was flooded with doubt and so he proceeded to leave immediately. A few weeks later the job offer came by owl, and now a few months after that Newt found himself imagining different scenarios about how his life would be if he went back to New York.

   "Ouch! Daisy!" Scamander pulled his hand away from the nest, inspecting the bite that Daisy had given him, a new addition to his already scarred hands. She didn't even look sorry when Newt reprimanded her, instead she curled back into the dog bed she had claimed. It made Newt think about how comfortable he was in New York, about how he had friends who stayed by his side there. Even though Newt didn't like the crowds much, he could deal with that as long as he had his creatures, the case was big enough for Newt to live in if he could only find small living spaces. 

    _Maybe I will take that offer, I could legally take care of more creatures and ... and i could see if maybe the real Director Graves is how my brother always says. I don't know why I never put two and two together until after about who Graves was, Theseusused to always talk about him. Oh well, I have nothing here anyways, I should write a reply once I put some ointment on this. Note: Reprimand Daisy so that she learns not to nip. Note: Write a reply to Madam President accepting the offer. Note: Get Christmas presents._

"Tomorrow, tomorrow we'll go back. Tomorrow I'll face him finally."

********

   The band took a break before their next set, so naturally, the noise level from the audience started to rise so much that Percival couldn't hear himself, it was time for the Director to leave. As he walked towards his apartment an owl glided down from the edge of a nearby building and landed on the Directors shoulder. A letter was attached to the owl's leg, Madam President's signature seal freshly pressed. The owl flew away as soon as its burden was gone, not waiting for a response. Breaking the seal was effortless, Graves had no clue how his highly trained Aurors still had trouble with them, the contents written upon the paper was surprising, but that emotion didn't last as Percival's mind drifted once more to the magizoologist and doubt filled his heart. 

   " _Director Graves,_

_Starting tomorrow you will have a new member added to your department. Although his specialty is magical creatures, his values and actions differ from the Beasts department so he will be put under your supervision until he has settled in. Mister Newton Artemis Fido 'Newt' Scamander will be met by yourself at the apparition point tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock and will be made comfortable in the office. He will be sharing your office for a temporary time until his own office is set up. You will take him with you on missions so that he can learn how things are done here. I believe that Mister Scamander will be a great asset to your team and I also believe that your team could larn a few things from him as well._

_Good Luck Director Graves, and best regards,_

_Seraphina Picquery"_

  "Tomorrow, tomorrow he'll be back. Tomorrow I'll see him finally."


	2. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back in New York City...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as I wanted it to be but I hit a spot where I couldn't think of anything that could fit. It's a fast chapter but it got to where I want it to be now. Enjoy the newest update!

   New York seemed brighter for some reason. Newt knew that the last time he was in the city there were sunny days, but this time the illusion of being cleaner was probably because there was a thin layer of pure white snow over the buildings, creating an almost blinding illusion of purity to the city. Newt knew better, this is the city where his heart was going to be broken very soon by one director Graves. This city held secrets, words that will never be said and promises of things that will never happen. 

   Scamander barely balanced himself after his apparition before a rough, deep voice spoke, no...  _rumbled_ , which sent shivers down Newts spine. The last time he had heard that voice it was harsh and unforgiving, it had been in a time of panic and mere seconds before Grindelwald was discovered. The voice was still the same voice, but it was the tone and the emotion behind it that had changed, a more natural composure. It was rough, not from anger but from disuse. Besides that, it was somewhat gentle and curious, although the curiosity was well hidden behind the professionalism that the Director seemed to pride himself in. The magizoologist righted himself towards where the voice was coming from, not surprised to see Director Graves standing there, almost exactly the same as the first time Newt had laid eyes on that face. What did surprise Newt a bit was the slight shimmer he could see around Graves's face, a glimmer actually, hiding something from everyone else, and it was well done too. The charm must have been rushed this morning because it was a well-practiced charm by the looks of it, just a slight falter in the wand work if Newt was correct. He had to pick up on these kinds of things when he was trying to save creatures, any advantage he could get was good, and disillusionment spells could hide anything if done correctly. What was Graves hiding?

   A hand touched Newts elbow, startling him out of his trance and causing his face to flush. How long had he been staring at Graves' face for? At least he could blame the cold weather for the redness, but it didn't matter because Newt found himself staring at Graves once again, but this time to look at the overall picture, standing tall with the MACUSA Auror's robes wrapped around the fit body, tailored perfectly, the edges of the trenchcoat whipping gently in the wind. There seemed to be no air left in Newts lungs, or around him either because he couldn't seem to breathe. Graves seems to have taken up all the air around Newt, time seemed to stop once Newt stopped focusing on the shimmer. The glance that Scamander had of the city that seemed so clean and pure was put to shame by the magnificent beauty of Graves.  _Okay that was a bit much don't you think? Come on Newt, get a handle on yourself, he's going to hate you if you act like an idiot the first time you meet. Come on._ Newt blinked, blushed some more and quickly looked away. He took a step away from the apparition point. 

   "Are you ready to go?" The Director sounded like he had already asked that question more than once, which embarrassed Newt even more.

   "Ye-yes, I'm re-ready to g-go."  _I thought my stutter was gone!_ Graves just nodded, turned his back to Newt, waving his hand so that Newt knew to follow. he missed the small chuckle that escaped the stoic man ahead of him.

   "I am Director raves, but you already knew that. You are te Magizoologist that will be joining my department. Now to start you will be in my office until they finish getting yours all straightened out. Usually, you would be added o the Beasts department, but the higher ups decided that you would better fit in the Auror division. I will personally take you on missions for the first 2 or 3 months, depending on how fast you get the hang of the job. Have you found a place to stay yet or should we drop in on the housing department before getting you settled in at the office?"

   "Oh, um, I could go to Housing later by myself, it isn't really important, is it?" Newt really did not want to go find places he could afford with the Director, he couldn't exactly afford much considering his parents had cut him off once he started traveling the world. They didn't really approve of Newt not finishing school and then ignoring a traditional life. Hippogriff breeders or not, they still expected their traditions to be upheld. Theseus sends him money if he remembers, but it didn't bother the magizoologist much, well not until the devastatingly handsome Graves suggested that they go look at housing, which costs more money than what Newt has. 

   "No, it would be easier to go now, trust me on this. you want a place to go once the day is over, not go look and find that the department is closed. Follow me."

   Somehow the pair had already reached the Woolworth building, and inside were the sights that Newt remembered from his first trip here. It was still beautiful, but Newt didn't have time to look at everything, he was too busy panicking about what Graves would think when he found out Newt couldn't really afford anything. Of course, he had money, but not much of it. he tried to save as much of it as possible but he never got a lot at a time anyways.

   the Housing department was not too far from the main lobby, but still far enough away for an uncomfortable few minutes in an elevator and a long hallway. Scamander didn't pay attention all that much to the walking bit. What he did pay attention to was the thoughts racing around his head, until he looked up and saw the cozy decoration of the room they had just entered. It was spacious and clean, moderate decoration, not too much to feel cramped but also not empty enough to feel weird in. The atmosphere was relaxed, even the director seemed to relax a small bit. Graves went over to talk to one of the agents while Newt got control of his panic, it must have taken all of Newts concentration because he didn't notice Gaves had called him over until the second time.

   "Mister Scamander." Once Graves was satisfied that Newt was paying attention he continued, "Come over here and look at these places. Davies has composed a list of apartments in the area." The realtor, Davies, just smiled and handed the stack of folders over to Newt. 

   All of the places except for one was out of Newts price range, even that one was pushing Newts budget. He would have to go without eating for a few days a week in order to have enough for the second month's rent. 

   It took a moment for Newt to work up the courage to speak. When he finally did he handed the stack back to Davies with the one he could afford on top. The realtor looked confused, and so did the Director.

   "It's the only one I can afford." The explanation was blunt, but it kept Newt from rambling on and on at least. Graves picked up the folder and looked carefully at the description and picture. The apartment was one room, excluding the washroom. The paint was peeling in places along the wall, the window was cloudy because of lack of care, the carpet was worn bare in some places and heavily stained in others. It was a horrible apartment, and by the scandalized look on Graves' face, he agreed. The look would have been funny if it had been a different situation. The look didn't last long, it was replaced by an expression that Newt couldn't recognize, but he didn't have a good feeling about it.

   "No, nevermind. Mister Scamander will come back in a month or two once he gets settled into the work rhythm. Than you for your time." Once again a hand appeared at Newts elbow to direct him out of the department. "You will be staying in a spare room at my place. there will be no arguing or negotiation until you get paid enough to get a nice apartment. I will not allow you to live in such horrible conditions." Newt was startled at the protective tone, but he was also scared about what would happen if Graves figured out how weird he was. Newt only hoped that this crush on the Director wouldn't be too detrimental to what work he will be doing. First sharing his office and then his home? Although Newt could think of other places he would like to share with Graves, it was still quite nerve-wracking. He didn't exactly have a good track record when it came to people. He just hoped that it wouldn't all go wrong.

********

As the day went on Newt started to relax. Graves was at his desk focusing on his paperwork while Newt was filling in all the proper forms and his first batch of reports. The day was coming to a close before either man realized that they had both skipped breakfast and lunch, although they had both been too nervous to eat that morning. Meeting each other meant that there was a lot of nervous energy. Dinner was a quick affair, a short stop at the grocers for easy to make meals, the majority of the stuff only needed to be heated up. 

   By the time the magizoologist and the Director got to their destination it was too late to have a tour of the place. Graves showed Newt where to go befoe heading to his own bed, tired enough to skip a shower but awake enough to still change into night clothes. 

   Newt fed all of his creatures before collapsing onto the bed, it was so soft and comfortable that Newt had a hard time separating himself from the welcoming warmth, but Newt knew that he should change before he got anything in the room dirty. So Newt got up, changed into his pajamas, and carefully folded and placed his other clothes on top of his case. Now nothing in the room would get dirty from those clothes and he could find them again in the morning. Newt knew that he was going to miss the bed and all the nice things in the room when he had to move out in a month or two, he would move out earlier but Graves had sounded like there would be absolutely nothing on the topic until he said so. That was fine. Newt could enjoy this borrowed life until he was kicked out. 

   As Newt drifted off to sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about the gruff Director in another part of the apartment. If Newt closed his eyes he could make himself believe that this was his new life and that any minute Graves would come in and complete the illusion of domestic bliss Newt had been imaging since he had left. Maybe if Newt tried hard enough he could convince Graves to give him a go.  _Later, you can do this later. You have work tomorrow, get some sleep._ "Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will know him better. Tomorrow I can figure out what he wants."

   Newts case jostled, but the man didn't notice. He slipped into sleep, dreaming of what could be in a perfect world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this short chapter, it's not the best but it got to where I can start writing the story I have in my head. Thank you!


	3. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any addition to the story! It's later than I thought but whatever. Our boys settle into a comfortable routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to take a day and make a one-shot, it will be what I imagined for this story but since I got carried away I didn't do what I thought I would.

    Everyone dreams differently, whether the dreams are fantastical adventures in majestic worlds or moments from the past plaguing even the unconscious mind, every dream is different. Another fact is that not everyone remembers their dreams, there could be hazy facts or exact details, sometimes there is absolutely no recollection of dreaming at all. Now, Percival Graves, Director Of Magical Security, has never been one to relive his past through dreams, but neither has he ever been one to create complex worlds either. In fact Director Graves used to pride himself in not dreaming at all, which was completely false. Shortly after Mr. Graves had been  found, the truth about his adventures behind closed eyelids came to light, but sadly his dreams consisted of past memories, all of which came from Grindelwald. So it was of no surprise that Graves found himself awake at nearly 4 a.m. instead of being awoken by his alarm at 5. What did come as a surprise to the gruff man was the fact that there was something holding down his covers, a heavy weight on the open side of the bed, which was very unusual because Graves never took anyone to bed. Of course, there were certain thoughts entertained for an approximate 0.4 seconds before being rejected. That left only one plausible course of action.

    Percival opened his eyes and slowly tilted his head so that he could get a proper look. If it weren’t for his prior knowledge on the thing beside him he would have thought that this picture was very cute, but Graves already knew what the being beside him looked like when he was awake so the only comfort for him was that the thing was asleep. Director Graves nodded to himself, adding a mental note to his already long list of things.  _ Talk to Newt about having a Nundu in his case. Also, talk to him about KEEPING THAT CASE CLOSED!  _ The Nundu really was quite adorable when it was sleeping, it’s big imposing neck wasn’t puffed out and it was snoring really quietly, but that didn’t mean that it was harmless and watching it sleep was not getting it out of his bed any sooner. 

    Graves very slowly slid out of the bed, that endeavor almost landed him sprawled across the floor. Balancing himself out Graves went to go out of his room and directly to Newts so that he could have a few words with him, decidedly not calm words, but then the Director remembered that he was only in his underclothes, which shouldn’t embarrass him but this was Newt after all. Finding a dressing gown wasn’t hard, it was keeping quiet so that he Nundu didn’t wake up. Graves had no clue as to how the Nundu would react with him, Nundus are very dangerous and just because Newt tamed it enough to live in his case didn’t mean that it would be tame around him.

    The floor was cold on his bare feet, Graves didn’t notice until he had reached the hallway but the floor was ridiculously cold. Graves was glad that the guest bedroom wasn’t that far from his own, he was also glad that the kitchen wasn’t that far either. As he approached his destination Graves saw that the door to Newts room,  _ no, not ‘Newts’ room, well maybe, okay fine Newts room,  _ was slightly opened, which didn’t feel…  _ right _ . The Director didn’t think much of it, just nudged open the door to confront Newt about his Nundu, but that is definitely  _ not  _ what happened. 

    Newt was still fast asleep, his left arm curled under his pillow, his head resting on top. The blankets were artfully strewn around the lean body, a yellow bill peeking out from the blanket halfway down Newts stomach and red curls spread like a halo….  _ Wait just one moment. Yellow bill??  _ That niffler was out again, but this time it looked quite content to just lay on Newts stomach. The devilish thing was adorable, but Graves believed that the person being used as a pillow was much more of a sight to behold. 

    A wet, blunt object touched the back of Graves’ hand causing Graves to nearly jump out of his skin. He will deny that he screamed, men like Graves did  _ not  _ scream, not even a little, out of fear. Graves was so distracted from his previous activity of staring at a sleeping Newt that he didn’t notice Newt laughing at him. The Englishman was holding on tightly to the slightly perturbed Niffler, giggling at the comical way that Graves reacted to Nancy. He knew what the Aurors thought of Nundus, and it was hilarious to see grown men freak out over such a sweetheart. Nancy had been abandoned and Newt raised her, so her survival skills never fully kicked in. 

    Graves calmed down when Nancy decided to drop right onto his foot, purring like a content cat. After Nancy decided to settle in and not move Graves looked at Newt, a silent cry for help in eyes. Newt just giggled at him and stroked the top of the Nifflers head. The scene was domestic, without even knowing it Graves had started to just stare fondly at the man on the bed while mentioned man on the bed yawned and stretched. A moment of pure panic interrupted Newt, causing him to falter ever so slightly, how did the creatures get out and why did Nancy walk  _into_ Newts room, not  _ out  _ to greet the Director. How would he react? Graves was standing there, he wasn’t glaring, maybe it wasn’t a big deal as long as it never happened again. Maybe he could--

    “I woke up to a cuddle buddy, I didn’t know Nundus were so friendly.” Of course, he said it with a smirk, but it made Newt realize that he wasn’t angry. It was strange that Nancy had gone to Graves instead of Newt but he wasn’t going to complain.

    “Ha, yeah. Nancy is a sweetheart. I saved her when she was young so the natural killing instinct and such didn’t develop.”

    “Well, I was coming to wake you up to find out why a Nundu decided to make my bed hers, but I think it’s cute.”  _ Like you.  _ “But now that you’re awake I suggest we get breakfast. Anything you can’t eat?”

    “No.”

    “Alright, you go to the dining room, I’ll make breakfast.”

    Before Newt could protest Graves was already gone. Nancy looked confused, the foot she had been warming was gone along with the person it was attached to. The niffler, his name is William, was unusually quiet and content to be in one spot for once instead of chasing around shiny objects. Newt was suspicious of them both, neither acted like normal. Newt was also worried that other creatures had gotten out during the night, he was about to go down and check his case when Graves called him to the kitchen. Food first and then the case, if anyone else got out they would still be in the apartment, and Nancy had already bounded to the kitchen when she heard the Director's voice.  _ Me too Nancy, me too. _

_ ********************************** _

__

    Laid out on the dining room table was the perfect breakfast. There were beans on toast, eggs, bacon, coffee and juice for the humans and more bacon piled up for Nancy. Of course, she couldn’t get away with eating only that but it was a nice treat for her. William crawled out of Newts arms and onto the table where the silverware was laid out. Graves chuckled at the Nifflers actions. What surprised Newt and Graves the most was the fact that William looked at Graves as if asking for permission, which was unusual. Of course, even though he did this his paws were still inching towards the silver fork, and all Graves did was laugh even more. Newt had hope for this arrangement, if the Director is fine with Nancy and Williams antics, he would be fine with everyone else. 

    “What does he eat? I would have set out something for him too but I didn’t know if he would eat it.”

    “Well he sort of eats anything really, I can give him food later once i get back to my case, I need to see if anyone else escaped during the night.”

    Graves was so kind to the creatures, it was amazing. The gruff American seemed to settle in just fine with Nancy insisting that she sit beside him and the Niffler stealing bits of this and that off of everyone's plates and the occasional silver piece. 

    Breakfast was nice, the conversation wasn’t awkward and the silence wasn’t either. They seemed to get along well, which was good. Graves cleaned everything up, ignoring Newts attempts at helping. Newt found out that Graves had a cute little quirk when he cleans things he hums a song. Newt couldn’t identify the specific tune but it was definitely something Irish. 

    “Oh hello there, how long have you been here?” The soft murmur stopped the humming, and Newt, missing the sweet sound, went to check out what happened. 

    “Okay, you can stay there until I’m done the cleaning. Then you go back to Newt so he can feed you okay?” The Occamy slid around Graves’ neck like a scarf, seemingly content with that position. Why did all these creatures seem so content to just lay on him? Must be Newts fault. 

    “Oh dear. I hope she’s the last one.”

    “It’s fine, as long as they don’t destroy the apartment they are free to roam around in here.”

    The magizoologist was definitely surprised with that response, not many people allowed regular household pets but Graves, the Director of Magical Security, was fine with magical creatures, some of them illegal, roaming around his home.  _ Maybe he’ll like them enough that he doesn’t want me to go. Maybe I can stay until he gets a wife. It’s close enough to how I want it to be except there’s a definite end. Anyone would want to be married to him, even me. That means that I'll have a short time with him , but longer than I would have. _

    Graves slowly got introduced to every animal in Newts case, without stepping into it. He seemed happy to meet every one of them, except maybe a different meeting place would have been better. Every morning Graves awake to a new creature or two in the bed next to him, he thought it was cute but he would rather the one living being in the apartment that hadn’t yet climbed into his bed, Newton Scamander. After a month all the creatures had met Graves, the weirdest meetings were definitely the Graphorn and the Erumpet, and Graves was also introduced to his growing feelings of affection for Newt. He was no fool, he knew that he was close to being in love with the magizoologist. The man just seemed to fit so easily into his life. 

    Christmas had come and gone, the decorations with it. Maybe it was because Newt was still settling but they sort of forgot about it. Late Christmas presents found there way into each others belongings. New Years was also not a big deal. Well, kind of. A big case had caused some major damage to a warehouse on the docks and so the paperwork had been piled high. Graves hadn’t stepped foot into a pub since the night before Newt arrived, it wasn’t even a thought in his head.

    Scamander seemed to enjoy the little tunes that Graves remembered, all little Irish things he’s heard from his mother and from the pub, a little door in his mind had opened and released a past hobby that Graves had abandoned. Maybe if he got Newt to stay he could impress him with more music, he seemed to enjoy it. It was nearing the end of January now, maybe he could do something in February, the sooner the better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! A one-shot will be up sometime soon and then back to this story. Have a great day and thanks for your support!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again! The cute Graves and Scamander! What is up next in the magical world in which they live?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think that I had forgotten about you lovely people? Never! Actually, I was just too lazy to write.... sorry. But! I come bearing a new chapter! Enjoy! (I'm sorry that I didn't update because I was too lazy to think... or turn on my laptop...)

    It had been 2 very calm months since Newt had been invited to stay with Graves, and so far both men had kept very quiet around each other. The creatures, on the other hand, had been very...  _rambunctious_ around Percival. The apartment had gone from a bachelor pad to an urban stomping ground. Nothing was broken, just different. 

    Newt had not forgotten the day that he had stepped foot in New York for the second time, but the slight shimmer around Percival's face had faded to the back of his mind. The shimmer had seemingly disappeared, although Newt knew the logical explanation to this. Charms such as the ones that Director Graves uses last up to 24 hours depending on the strength and magical limitations of the spell caster. After the first day, Graves had enough time to calmly apply the charms necessary with ease and comfort, never leaving a trace. Newt wished that one day Graves would forget about his charms so that he could see what really lay on the face that he has begun to adore. Newt knew better. The application was as much a part of Graves' routine as going to work. Which reminded Newt of why he was sitting in that particular spot pondering those particular thoughts.  

      Today was a rather mundane day, as far as Newt was concerned. Any day that one had to be around humans more than creatures was a mundane day. But this one above all. No cases had come in, no spottings or rumors. Everyone in the office had no work to do considering they had done it all in anticipation of another case, and also no one wanted the Directors fury, even if it had lessened slightly since one Magizoologist had come back to New York. 

      Currently, three Aurors were betting on who could get the most impressive shot from throwing paper at a bin, two others were napping and the rest were chatting about inane gossip. In Director Graves' office, it was slightly less boring. At least Percival could watch Newt all he wanted because said man was explaining his newest research findings and how the department could use it for their raids. All around it was a mundane day, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. 

      "It's lunch break, would you like to accompany me on a walk?"

      "Of course! Come on!" As usual, Newts energy at getting to move in a less restricted space was very entertaining and cute. Other Aurors began to pick up their things as the gruff American and the dorky Brit exited the Woolworth building, if the boss was taking a break then so could they. 

     The two walked along the streets of New York, the regular hustle and bustle of the city was calming. Many shops were full to the brim with customers looking for some meaningless object to add to their life, other shops were quieter, not so many customers but there was more of a homely feel about it. Throughout the observations that both men made, they were on the lookout for a good food stop. A break was dearly needed and a food vendor on a corner would end the moment too soon, it was too impersonal.

     After another 20 minutes of walking the pair found themselves outside of the Irish pub that Percival had frequented before Newt had returned. The place called to them, but for separately similar things. Percival loved this place, he could just be another person with no laws to uphold, and he could also impress Newt with his knowledge of everything Irish, he seemed to enjoy it. Newt wanted to go in because it was comfortable, like a little slice of home, and also he knew that Percival knew some Irish music and maybe this would get him to showcase it a bit more. As if with only a thought shared between them through a glance, both agreed to go into the establishment without a word. 

\------------------------

      The food was Irish in thought and design but American in taste and creation. Since it was still early in the day there was no alcohol, but the music still played. Percival and Newt shared some jokes and inane conversation starters, but it wasn't awkward. When Graves wasn't talking he was listening to Newt and hummed along to whatever was playing. 

     Nearer to the end of the meal Newt was feeling looser, even without the alcohol. It was as if the pub was a safe space where Percival would freely bless Newt with his humming and where Newt could stare more openly at the other without reproach. More jokes were shared and more laughing could be heard from their table, even after two months the two hadn't had this sort of bonding because of the immense amount of paperwork their respective jobs heaved upon them. The creatures were one thing, and Newt was something completely different. 

     A cliche moment in every person's life, this was Percivals. If he hadn't already been infatuated with Newt he would have fallen for him just in that moment. Even with the pre-existing emotions, Percival felt himself fall even deeper for the Magizoologist. It was a truly magical moment for the both of them. 

     There were no deep and meaningful topics, it was just a relaxed lunch. Percival wasn't thinking about his traumatic past and Newt didn't even think about his creatures. As all things do, the moment ended and they knew they had to get back to the office. The meal was paid for, the bill split equally. Walking back was silent, but not an awkward silence. More of a meaningful silence where talking wasn't necessary. It was comfortable. Nothing happened for the rest of the day, which was not unusual for that time of the year.

\----------------------

     A scream. A bloodcurdling scream. It ripped through the silence of the night. Created a piercing white noise right into one's head, waking them from what ever dreamland they had managed to enter. The darkness seemed torn after every scream as if a knife had cut through the night to pierce the eardrums of anyone in hearing distance. 

     The commotion caused several creatures to run about and find the source, quickly followed by Newt. The person from which the scream was issued was Percival Graves. It was not uncommon for him to yell out into the night because his mind had attacked itself with repressed memories of Grindelwald, the difference is that he usually had some sort of silencing charm surrounding him or his room at night so that his guests would not be forced to endure the same torture. 

     Newt pushed open the door to find the Director curled up in the corner of the bed, sheets wrapped around him and his muscles tensed and relaxed with every scream or whimper. Nancy was already there by his side, she had decided that she preferred Graves' room. Small licks were administered to whatever part of his face that she could reach but slowly backed away when Newt came near. Newt knew that he should wake Percival up, the only thing that could come from letting him sleep was a lost voice and possible strained muscles and/or damaged anything. The thrashing of the head was slightly disturbing. 

     With a careful hand, Newt slowly pulled Graves from the dream, dragging his palm and fingers through the soft hair and cupping his cheek. he could feel his magic ebbing away the frightful images that Graves' mind had produced in his unconscious state. Percival must trust him for the calming magic to work, especially since it worked so fast. Newt prided himself in being trusted so much by the Director who shows no vulnerabilities. Quickly pushing those thoughts aside Newt got back to what was important, getting Percival into a remedial sleep, but that would only work if he woke up first. 

    "Percival.... Percival wake up..." The hushed tones seemed loud in the night. Slowly, beautiful eyes shone in the darkness. 

    "Newt?" Newt nodded his head, a small smile adorned his face to convey that everything was alright. "I'm sorry I woke you." 

    "No, no no. Don't ever be sorry. I wasn't sleeping anyway. My thoughts for.... well you know me. Besides, Nancy was here before me."

    Now that all the excitement had gone, Nancy was back to curling onto Percival's bed, nudging her head at his stomach for comfort. She really was adorable. 

    Newt had calmed down too, no longer worried. Which was the reason why it took Newt so long to actually look at the beautiful but haggard face in front of him. Graves' must have picked up that something was different in his face because it took a few seconds before the gruff man remembered why he always wore a concealing charm in front of everyone, especially this person. It was too late to cover up now, so Graves resigned himself to the watchful eyes and looked away.  

    This is what Newt observed: from the hairline on the right side of his face to the bottom of the middle of the brow, also right side, was a jagged scar, not a magical weapon, must have been caused by some muggle contraption. Reason: torture with unknown and harmful intent, possibly iron in nature so that the scar could not be healed or it had already by the time Graves was found, latter is the most plausible. On the left cheek was another scar, but smaller and less jagged, this one was more precise, not made out of anger or rage, used for intimidation purposes. Reason: torturer wanted to be imposing in order to create a vulnerable mindset, an example would be alpha and omega. The final scar was in the middle of the bottom lip, fainter with the fairer skin but harsher once past that. Reason: possible reasons could be anything, from an act of sexual hostility to one of a more lasting mental trauma where if a person were to moisten their own lips they would feel the scar and remember. There was slight discoloration around the left temple, this would be magical, but it was healed enough that Newt couldn't figure it out.

    He had been staring too long, Graves' face was downcast, resigned. It pained the Brit to see such a poweful man be brought down by such simple battle scars. 

   A finger lightly nudged Percival's chin, a sign that Newt wanted him to look up and possibly talk. He couldn't deny this man anything, he looked up.

   What he found there was not what he expected. A caring face that still that that smile on it, although slightly different. One he had seen many times before when he caught Newt watching his creatures from afar.  _Fondness._

    Newt lightly shoved Nancy over so that he had room on the bed. He found a blanket and tossed it over all the occupants, it was much too late, or early depending on how you think, for something this heavy. They would talk in the morning. 

    Glancing to his side in confusion, Percival watched as Newt made himself comfortable in his bed. Well, finally he had joined him, just not in the way that he had imagined. It was much too late to ask any questions and risk this being cut short. They could talk in the morning.

    With these last few thoughts in their heads, the two men drifted off to sleep. The remaining night was not interrupted by anything, all disturbances had ceased. Something about the place had shifted, but it was so slight that no living thing could detect it. Minds were filled with calming dreams, dreams that contained the deepest desires. The subconscious mind is funny. When in close proximity with specific objects or people, it relaxes its grip. With magic added to the equation, obviously, everything was just fine, exactly how it was supposed to be.

    Well, maybe the Niffler cuddling spoons wasn't exactly right but as normal as you could expect from a household such as this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter has come and gone, much like this past school year, except I hope that I did better on this than I did at school... hehe. Love you! Hope you enjoyed! Bet you thought that I had forgotten about the glimmer....


	5. Update

Hey everyone! I am so sorry about the lack of updates and me always saying I'm about to post again after a hiatus.... ya I'm trying to stop that habit :) I am a horrible procrastinator. Anyways, I actually forgot what I was writing so I have to go back and reread my own story. I am not promising fast updates because I honestly don't know when I'll update. Hopefully, it will be soon but you all know I say that all the time. I just started the last part of my last year of high school and I'm trying not to procrastinate on that as well. I am definitely more organized with my time now but that's mostly because I am trying to fit in an extensive exercise routine into my life and I'm not exactly an athletic person XD oh dear that was cringy... ANYWAYS I am going to reread this story and start on a new chapter but no promises on when it will come out. Love you all and I hope you all shine in everything you do!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in awhile, and when this idea got into my head I just couldn't leave it unwritten. This was also a sort of written out of spite for one of my professors because they told me I can't write the way thy want, because no matter what thy teach me I always write like I want and not the way that they want. Anyways, if you have any comments please leave them, as well as likes if you liked this chapter. I'm hoping to have another chapter up in a few days but I have a bad memory so it might be before then or later. Thanks for reading!


End file.
